Greek
by Secret.Squirel
Summary: Just because people don't believe in them anymore, doesn't mean they don't still exist. That's what Mary told Dean about Greek gods when he was little. When he's older, he finds out how true that statement really is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the boys, no matter how hard I want to

A/N: A wee something that wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it down, which took less than an hour. It's also something to keep me busy until I get inspiration for Freak. There's one more part, but I'll type that later cuz right now I have to study for my test in Ancient East.

GREEK

When Dean was little, his mom used to tell him stories when she was putting him to bed. Every night there would be a different story, but most of them were about ancient Greek gods or Greek mythology. He always begged her to tell him about them and by the time he was four years old, he knew everything about the Twelve Olympians. His mom reminded him of Artemis, goddess of hunt, and when she asked him which one he wanted to be, he immediately said Ares. He liked Aphrodite the most, but he asked his mother to skip the stories about Athena, although he didn't know why.

He still remembers all the stories, but there was one more thing, something his mother said. The one sentence he couldn't get out of his head, "Just because people don't believe in them anymore, doesn't mean they don't still exist."

* * *

During his freshman year of high school, when they were studying about ancient Greece in history, Dean knew everything his teacher was saying. It got interesting when she started talking about gods, because she said few thing wrong, like about Ares. She said that the war would win the side which Ares picked. When Dean told her she was wrong, that Ares never picked sides because he only cared about the fight and not the outcome, she didn't like it and sent him to principal's office. When he got to the office, principal asked him what he did wrong this time, because he was quite often there, mostly for fighting or missing some classes, and sometimes just because the teacher didn't like him, like now. Fortunately, even the principal agreed with what he said to the teacher, so he let him go without calling his dad. The only difference was that this time his father would actually be able to answer since he got home from a hunt the day before.

When Dean and Sam got home from school, dad was sitting in a living room, watching TV, "How was in school?" he asked when they sat next to him.

"I got sent to the principal's office," Dean openly told him, since the whole thing happened without reason.

"For?"

"I corrected my teacher when she said that Ares picked sides in war," Dean hoped dad won't ask him how he knew that. Sure, mom had told him but he just knew that the teacher was wrong, just like he knows all about Sam. Part of him he never tried to understand.

John didn't answer at first because he didn't know what Dean was talking about, but then he remembered Mary telling Dean stories about Greek gods and Ares, along with Aphrodite, being Dean's favorite. "What did you say?" John asked his eldest.

"I told her he cared only about the fight, outcome never interested him."

"You were right. To him only fight and blood mattered. In the beginning at least. Later he cared about Aphrodite as well, maybe even more than about wars," John told him, not sure if Dean knew that.

"Aphrodite?" Dean looked at his father confused.

"Yeah. You know that she was married to Hephaestus, right?" after Dean's nod, John continued, "She was unhappy in her marriage, so she became unfaithful. Since she always liked Ares, she chose him as her lover. After a while, the other gods found out about that and Ares left, no one knew where. It's said that Aphrodite never got over him, searching for him through the whole world."

After that, every few days John would tell Dean another story, continuing where Mary stopped. Funny thing is, once he said exactly the same thing as she did, "Just because people don't believe in them anymore, doesn't mean they don't still exist."

That year Dean started to have strange dreams. He was older in them, around twenty five by the looks of him, and had long hair, darker than now. In some dreams he was watching old wars, which looked like the ones he heard about in his history class, or he was arguing with one girl. She looked the same age as he did, with light brown hair and she was beautiful, but stubborn just like him. His favorite dreams involved another girl, far more beautiful than he first one. Her hair was red and every part of her screamed perfection, like she was a goddess. She was the complete opposite of the other girl, especially in the way she treated him. She was sweet, kind with child-like innocence, when she looked at him in her eyes he saw love, happiness, and sometimes lust.

After every dream, he'd feel different. Ones about war would leave him buzzed and full of adrenaline, arguing with Brown, as he called the first girl in his head, would make him angry and he'd snap at anyone. On those days, he usually did something that landed him in principal's office with phone call to dad. But when he dreamed about **her**, next day he was happy and nothing could bring him down.

What bothered him the most, was that they seemed more like memories than actual dreams, they were too vivid and detailed to be just a figment of his imagination. And besides, he couldn't come up with something like that, he wasn't that creative.

As Dean grew older, dreams evolved as well. Wars became more gruesome and sometimes he felt sick after waking up, arguments got louder and more intense. But dreaming about her made other dreams bearable. After those he usually needed a cold shower. Very cold.

It wasn't unusual for him to be woken by dreams in the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep. When it was just him and Sam, it was no problem. But when dad was home, he usually joined Dean at the kitchen in wee hours of morning. Every time John asked what was wrong, Dean would tell the same thing, "Just a bad dream."

The fight before Sam left for Stanford reminded him a lot of him and Brown, but from dreams when he was fifteen. Now in almost every dream that involved her, words switched to blows, and she didn't hit like a girl, it was closer to Sam's hits. Sometimes they even had swords and all that goes with them. It was no problem, they were just dreams. They were for now, but he didn't know that yet.

* * *

When Dean was twenty four, he was doing a job, poltergeist in Alexandria, Louisiana. After finding a motel and leaving his things there, he went to the local herb shop, which ran psychic Bobby knew. When he walked in, she looked at him with respect in her eyes.

"I'm Dean, Bobby told me to find you. Said that you could help me," Dean said looking at her confused. Her hair was still black, even though she looked about ten years older than Bobby, and her face was kind and sincere with big blue eyes.

"Yes, I can. I'm Lucia and you are not who you think you are," she told him in serious voice, and her eyes were traveling up and down his body, like she was seizing him up. Before Dean could ask her what she meant, she continued, "Your soul is very old, ancient and is remembering its old life through dreams, but you changed in this life."

Through all of that, Dean just blankly looked at her, but her next words caused him to snap out of his shock, "There is still bloodlust in you, there always will be, but now you have different cause, Ares."

"Come again?" Dean started to doubt Bobby's decision about finding this woman, she was talking nonsense. _Ancient, bloodlust, Ares?_ And the dreams, "How do you know about my dreams?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," Lucia held out her hand for him.

Dean looked at her hand uncertain, "Will you help me with my case then?" at her nod, he took her hand and followed her to the back room.

In the room she pointed to old couch and he took a seat before she left the room. While she was gone, he looked around the room, it was normal with small coffee table in front of him, and the shelves were decorated with various photographs and objects he guessed were for her job. When she returned, she was carrying two cups, one white and one black, and gave him the black one.

"What is this?" he asked looking at the cup and then at her.

"Mix of herbs that will help you remember everything from your old life," at Dean's raised eyebrow she added, "Nothing will happen to you, you'll just fall asleep. You are safe here."

Dean contemplated for a while. _Why not? If Bobby trust's her._ With that thought he drank the tea. His eyes started to get heavy. Last thing he felt was someone helping him lie down and putting a blanket around him but then there was dark.

* * *

Trojan war: spear wound, Zeus healing him, Athena hitting him with boulder. His sister Eris by his side in every battle, along with his sons Phobos and Deimos and daughter Adrestia, his favorite. Aphrodite and he sneaking off from Hephaestus castle to a mountain only they knew about. Every battle he ever witnessed. His chariot, shield and spear. The decision to be born again in human body.

It all comes back to him, every part of his old life. He slowly blinks his eyes open, without looking through a window knows it's nighttime, and Lucia is sleeping in a chair next to the couch. _Guess she was right when she said I am ancient_, he thought with a smirk. Now he knew why it seemed easy and natural to him to learn everything dad showed him. Fighting was a part of him, always has been. And he realized what she meant by change. Back then he was always reckless, entering battles without strategies, but now he thought things through. Even though he is still a bit reckless. In fact, that was mostly the reason or his and Athena's, Brown's real name, arguments. When he sees her, actually if he sees her ever again, he'll get her back for the whole boulder deal. He can't stop thinking about Aphrodite, his need to see her suddenly strong.

"How are you feeling?" Lucia's voice startled him.

"I'm fine," it's the same thing he always answered to that question, although this time it was also the truth. But still, "What now?" he tries to hide concern in his voice.

"Nothing. Everything stays the same. Maybe you'll run in one of the others. Not long after you left, they decided to do the same thing, so they were reborn again."

"Basically, we're all walking the Earth so to say?" there was something close to awe in his voice.

"Yes. Even the younger generations."

"Do they know about their past?"

"Most of them does since it depends on your age. You'll remember everything when your age, and looks, are like they were then."

"But I was twenty five then," he was sure of that.

"As you will be in two days. I simply sped up the process a little for you. Remembering all that tires your body and mind, so you could end up in a coma."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I met Poseidon few years back," Lucia could feel Dean's curiosity so she continued, "He was in my shop one day. I don't remember what he was looking for, except that it had something to do with water. I felt the same thing I did when I saw you. We talked for a while, but then he just fainted. Of course, I called ambulance immediately, and since he mentioned he had no family here, I went with him. He was in coma for two weeks. When he woke up, his soul was in one piece, complete."

Dean just raised his eyebrow to that, so Lucia laughed before continuing, "When I first saw him, I felt that one part of his soul was either hidden or missing. It was the same with you, and now you are complete."

For a second, Dean was kinda reminded of shrinks, but then he sobered "You think there is some way to find them?"

"You'll know them when you see them."

Dean nodded and got up from the couch, "Thank you for everything."

"No problem boy. Now go and rest for a while. You still have a job to do here. But I can tell you it won't last long, maybe three days."

Dean smiled at her putting on his jacket, "I'll come visit you tomorrow."

"I'm expecting it boy," Dean heard Lucia's voice as he exited the shop.

She was right, the job was done in four days, counting the first one. At his birthday, she prepared him dinner and a chocolate cake. During dinner he told her some of the things he remembered, and she in return told him how she met Bobby. Before Dean left, he promised Lucia to check in regularly and let her know if he finds someone.

Only on the way out of city, he noticed the irony in its name. He thought it was kinda fitting that he found out about his history in city called Alexandria, named like one of the greatest cities of ancient Greece.

* * *

After St. Louis, Dean and Sam decided to lay low for some time in Sydney, Arkansas. First two days were alright, but after the third things started to change. Actually, Dean started to change. Every day after that when he woke up, he was cranky. That usually followed the dreams with Athena, but he hadn't had any of those since Lucia's tea.

Noticing Dean's strange behavior, Sam suggested him training, sparring more specifically, as a way to lose the extra energy and improve his mood. Bad idea. Sam could usually hold his own against Dean, but now he just ended pinned on the ground in little over five minutes every time.

"Okay, I've had it. What's wrong with you?" Sam asked his brother after finishing on the ground for the seventh time in one hour.

"Wish I knew," Dean admitted.

"What do you mean?" if Dean admitted something, it was really bad, "I know that you're cranky and angry sometimes, but never like this. Only when we don't kill something before it takes another victim."

"I know. Haven't felt like this in two years, not since Lucia fixed it."

"Lucia?" it was the first time Sam heard that name and he was interested who she was. And the way Dean said fixed it, like he was sick or something.

"Long story. I'll give her a call, ask her what's happening."

"Is she a doctor or something like that? Why I didn't know about any of this?" Sam accused his brother, but after noticing Dean's face hardening, he quickly apologized, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Dean couldn't stay mad at Sam for long time, "I'll call her when we come back to the motel," with that Dean started walking towards Impala, Sam few steps behind him, confusion and worry clear on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter, finally typed it. Think I failed the test from Ancient East but it's okay, since in two weeks I have next one. This chapter has a little bit of language, so…

Chapter 2

Driving to the motel, Dean let his mind wander about his kids, anything just to help him relax.

Not long after regaining his memory, he met three of his children. Three he favored the most, Deimos, Phobos and Adrestia. They were reborn in the same family, which was unusual, but they were always close so it kinda made sense to him. Deimos, or Michael in this life, was five minutes older then his twin brother Phobos or Nathan, and then exactly two years later Adrestia was born and named Danielle. Everyone called her Danny, except her brothers who called her Elle. Their parents were hunters, but the father died when Elle was thirteen, and all three of them wanted to follow in his footsteps.

Dean first met Elle, on his morning run. Well it was more parkour than actual run. The moment he saw her, he knew who she was, but he also knew she didn't have her memories yet, just dreams. Few days later, she introduced him to Michael and Nathan in a coffee shop. Soon after that, they became good friends. He stayed in town till boys eighteenth, and Elle's sixteenth birthday. Before he left, he gave them his phone number and told to call if they needed anything or just wanted to talk.

Dean stopped at the red light. Their birthdays are soon and Elle would be eighteen, and boys twenty, which means they'll get their memories back.

"Dean, light's green," Sam's voice broke his reminiscence. Dean concentrated on the driving this time, feeling a bit better knowing they'll remember who they are really soon.

When they got to the motel, Dean entered their room and threw himself on the bed, too tired for anything. _Have to call Lucia._

Sam sat down on his bed and watched Dean go trough his pockets, looking for his cell phone. No matter how hard he wanted to know what's going on, he decided to give his brother some privacy, "You hungry?"

"I could eat," Dean looked at his brother, realizing what he's doing.

"I'm going to grab something then," Sam took Impala's keys and left.

After Sam walked out, Dean scrolled through his contacts and pressed Lucia's number. She answered after fourth ring.

"It's been long since the last time I heard you, boy," Lucia said happily.

Dean smiled at Lucia's greeting, but it fell quickly, "Things have been little screwed up."

"How long?"

"Couple of days."

"And you only remembered to call now?"

"I thought it was nothing. But now I don't know what to think anymore," Dean admitted, sounding utterly lost, "I feel like I did after the dreams."

"Which ones?"

"Athena."

"That is bad. I assume your brother suffered the consequences?"

"Yeah," Dean felt guilty about that. Sam was just trying to help, but he only got bruises for his trouble.

"Try to relax. But if it continues, you're coming here. Understood?"

"Trust me, I already thought about coming."

"It's settled then. Take care of yourself, Dean," Lucia's voice was full of concern for him. He wasn't sure if he deserved it.

"You know I will. Thank you."

"Let me know what happens."

"Will do. Bye," Dean hung up feeling a lot better than he did in the past few days.

Since he had some time to kill till Sam comes back, Dean decided to take a shower and went to the bathroom. He stripped his clothes and entered the shower, letting hot water empty his mind. He stood like that when he heard motel room doors opening, signaling Sam's return. He quickly finished his shower, leaving some hot water for Sam.

"Thought we could go to a bar tonight," Dean said as he exited the bathroom.

"You sure? Maybe we should stay here because of your mood?" Sam answered his brother.

"I'm tired of being in this room. Besides, Lucia said to relax. The best way for that is head to a bar," Dean had that typical smirk on his face.

"Okay. Did you leave some hot water?" Sam asked as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Sure I did."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"That hurts Sam, it really does," Dean put a hand over his heart, already forming a revenge plan in his mind.

"Jerk," Sam called from behind closed doors.

Dean got an idea. He quietly walked into the bathroom, flushed the toilet and fled to the room. Sam screamed as water turned cold, while Dean was laughing on the bed.

"Screw you, Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean just laughed harder at that.

* * *

Dean and Sam decided to walk to the bar since it wasn't far from their motel. Sam was glad his brother relaxed a little bit, even though he paid the price. During the walk, they kept the mood light, joking and laughing.

When they entered the bar, Sam noticed that Dean suddenly tensed, "What is it?"

"Something's wrong," Dean scanned the room, trying to find the reason.

"Let's just go grab a beer and play some pool," Sam said to his brother and started to walk towards the bar, but Dean wasn't following him. Dean stayed where he was, looking at the booth in the far corner. _Fuck_, he though and walked over there.

Dean slid into the booth across a brown haired girl, "Should've known you were the reason for this," he ignored the looks he was receiving from her friends.

"Nice to see you again, Dean," Mina Summers said with a smile on her face, "How you've been?"

"Cut the crap Mina," Dean hissed at her. He was shaking with anger, the usual reaction when being next to her.

"Is that a way to talk to an old friend?" she stressed the word friend.

"Yeah, friend," Dean snorted at her choice of words. _Friends with Athena? More like eternal enemies, out for each others blood._

Mina noticed her friends were looking at her confused, "Girls, I'm sorry. This is Dean, we used to live next doors. Dean, these are Andrea and Susan" she knowing he will ease up on her now.

"Nice to meet you," Dean told the girls, aware of what she was doing. Sam choose that moment to show up holding two beers.

"Hm, Dean?" Sam called his brother, not sure what had happened. One minute Dean is angry and the next one he is flirting with three girls.

"Hey Sammy. Girls, this is my brother Sam. Sam these are Andrea and Susan," Dean said deliberately not introducing Mina.

"And I'm Mina. Your brother and me go way back," Mina said extending her hand to Sam, ignoring Dean's glare.

Sam shook her hand, "Don't remember you. I knew all his girls, but then again you could be one of his one night stands."

"God, no," Dean quickly said and Sam turned to look at him. Dean actually sounded grossed out when he said it, which only confused Sam more.

The opportunity was too good to pass, "And besides, she's a virgin," Dean smirked at Mina, who was glaring daggers at him.

"I see you're still the same idiot you were then."

"And you are still a bitch," grin on Dean's face could rival one of the Cheshire Cat.

Sam wasn't sure why, but the mood suddenly changed. Dean and Mina were throwing angry looks at each other, almost daring the other one to say something. He decided to put an end to it, "It was nice to meet you girls. Dean, let's go play pool."

"Coming," Dean got up from the table and started to walk away, but turned to Mina again, "I almost forgot. I owe you one," before she could say something back, he left.

"What the hell was that Dean?" Sam asked Dean when they came to the pool table

"Nothing, just a small talk with an old friend," Dean said while taking his cue stick.

"You call wanting to rip each other throat out being friends?" Sam was incredulous. Something was very wrong with his brother and he wanted to find out what. Dean chose to ignore him and concentrated on breaking the rack.

They played few games, not caring about who won, when Mina came again, "Forgot to tell you, Christina was looking for you. Anyway, see you around."

As Mina turned around Dean saw his chance and took a shot. He hit the cue ball so hard that it flew over the edge of the table and hit Mina in her back, hard.

"You son of a bitch," Mina yelled at him.

"This isn't over," Dean told her in cold voice. Since he got his memories back, he thought about how she's gonna pay for hitting him with a damn boulder, "Not even close."

"We'll see about that," she stormed out of the bar.

Sam couldn't believe what he just saw, "The hell Dean?"

"I'm tired, let's just go back to the motel," Dean ignored the looks Sam was throwing his way as he put on his jacket, "You coming?"

Sam put his cue stick back on the table and went to get his jacket in their booth. Dean waited for him at the doors.

* * *

Dean was quite during the walk back, his thoughts somewhere else. She was trying to find him, his baby sister. She was always by his side, making him laugh, trying to get him to open up about his feelings. Eris did all the things Sam does now, to the last detail. _Should've asked for her number._

"Thought we could leave in the morning," Sam told him when they entered the room.

"Kinda promised Lucia to stop by," Dean mumbled quietly, scratching his neck.

"What?" Sam was sure his brother once again mentioned Lucia, woman that knew everything. _I have to meet her. She'll tell me what's going on. _

"I said Lucia when I called her that we'll stop by," at the beginning Dean doubted his brother would want to join him. But after tonight's events, he knew Sam was itching for some answers.

"Sure, why not?" Sam said booting up his laptop. Before he could ask anything else, Dean's cell phone ringed.

Dean looked at the caller ID confused then flipped it open and answered, "Hello?"

"Dad?" voice on the other side was uncertain, but he would recognize it anywhere. It felt weird when eighteen year old called him dad, when she was only nine years younger than him. That meant they remembered everything. He wanted to call her Adrestia since she called him dad, but he just smiled and said "Elle."

Sam watched his brother's smile as he said that name. _Great, another secret._

"Could have said something when you were with us," there wasn't any malice in her voice, just regret. Dean wanted to tell them, but Lucia strictly told him not to.

"Wanted you to remember on your own. Mike and Nate with you?" he already knew the answer. They were always looking after their little sister, then and now. Just like he looked after Eris then, and now Sam.

"Yeah, they are next to me."

"Can you put Mike on the phone?" he knew what they wanted. After all they wanted to hunt even when he met them, but he made them promise they won't until Elle finishes high school.

He heard the shuffle on the other side before Mike spoke, "Dean?"

"Good to hear you again, dude. Listen, I'm going to meet one of my friends tomorrow, think you should head up there as well," he sensed Mike was about to protest, "She knows everything, you don't have to worry."

"Okay, give me the directions."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter is here… Today I finally had a time to type it… So, merry Christmas everyone, hope you are enjoying it with your families

Chapter 3

Sam woke up first. Last night was one of the few nights that were without dreams, but those were far in between. Felling rested, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. Red digits showed 6:14. _Well, Dean wanted to get an early start_, he thought as he quietly got out of bed and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he was fully dressed and ready to go. He took a pillow from his bed and threw it at Dean, "Wake up, man."

"Just few more minutes," Dean mumbled into his own pillow and turned around.

"Get up Dean. You're the one that wanted to leave early."

"What time is it?"

"Around 6:30."

"Why the hell you didn't wake me up sooner?" Dean yelled at Sam as he hastily got out of bed.

"I barely woke you now," Sam was sure Dean was swearing as he walked to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Dean to get ready, "First we eat something and then hit the road," Dean suggested as he put on his leather jacket.

"Fine by me," Sam put on his jacket and followed Dean.

When Dean and Sam entered the diner, they noticed it didn't have many customers, but that was expected on Friday morning, so the two of them sat at the table nearest to the exit. Ayoung waitress walked up to them, she had dark hair tied in ponytail, and couldn't have been more than twenty, "Morning. Can I take your order?" she asked with a smile.

"Coffee and English breakfast," that was Sam's order.

Dean looked up at the waitress and smiled, "Coffee, English breakfast and pancakes."

"So, how long it will take us to get there?" Sam asked in between bites.

"Around five or six hours," Dean answered with his mouth full.

Sam just made a face at Dean's eating habits, "And where is there exactly?"

"Alexandria, Louisiana."

The rest of the meal was quiet, each one of them caught in his thoughts and busied with the food.

* * *

Elle leaned on her Suzuki Hayabusa, waiting for her brothers, "Come on guys!"

Nathan walked out first, carrying his duffle bag and smiled at his little sister, "What got you so nervous?"

"She wants to see Dean," Michael answered his question. When they first met Dean, there was some kind of connection between them, like they already knew each other. Guess they really did.

"Of course I do, just like you do Nate," she looked at Nathan and then at Michael, "and you Mike. You know how different it'll be now that we know everything?"

"No it won't," Nate said.

"Yes it will. We remember following him into battles, trainings, pulling pranks on Athena and all the fun times we had," Elle explained to her brother.

"You forgot, he's still the same. When we met him, he knew who we were, so he'll act like he did then," Elle might be dad's baby girl, but Mike was closest to their father and knew him better than his siblings.

"We'll see," Elle told her brothers and climbed on her bike, not starting it until Mike and Nate got in the car.

Mike sat in the driver's seat of his black BMW E39 M5. Dean complained about it since it's European, but he liked it. He turned the ignition and pulled out from the parking lot, watching Elle in rearview mirror.

* * *

Dean parked in front of Lucia's shop, next to black Jeep. _Hades_. He looked around trying to find Mike's car, _They're not here yet._

"Dean, are we going in or what?" Sam looked at his brother confused, wondering what are they waiting.

"Yeah," Dean opened his doors and got out, walking to the shop. When Sam joined him, they entered the shop.

"What took you so long?" Dean heard a voice from his left. When he turned around, he was greeted with Ryan's smiling face.

"Shut up, old man," Dean answered him, amusement creeping in his voice, but then he was thrown on the ground. He couldn't control himself anymore, so he started to laugh. Sam watched surprised at his brother lying on the ground, laughing while giant German Shepard licked his neck.

"Damn, Ryan. What are you feeding him with? Steroids?" Dean tried to sit up, but the dog wouldn't let him, "Down boy," dog listened and sat next to him. Sam offered his brother a hand and Dean accepted it.

"Sam this is Ryan, Ryan this is my brother Sam," Dean introduced the two and then kneeled down and petted the dog, "and this little devil is Cerberus," he could see faint outline of the other two heads.

"Cerberus? Like the three headed dog of the underworld?" Sam asked Ryan, watching his brother mumble something to Cerberus, and then playing with him.

"Yeah. It seemed fitting since he's like a hellhound sometimes," Ryan answered and Cerberus whined.

"Don't listen to him, he's just mean," Dean said to the dog as he rubbed his belly. When the doors opened both Dean and Cerberus stood up, and Dean smiled when he saw who walked in.

"Happy you finally made it," Lucia put her bags on the counter and walked over to Dean.

"I missed you," Dean whispered as Lucia hugged him.

"I know boy," Lucia whispered back. When Dean let go of her, she turned to Sam, "You must be Sammy. It's nice to finally meet you after all the stories I heard about you."

"Well, actually it's Sam. He calls me Sammy because it annoys me," Sam knew nothing about the woman in front of him, yet she seemed to know all about him.

Lucia walked over to Sam and, to his surprise, hugged him, "Don't worry, I won't tell him you like it."

Dean loved to see his brother speechless, especially since it didn't happen very often, "She's psychic, Einstein. I already told you that."

"No, you didn't," Sam defended, mumbling quietly "Idiot. Ouch," he yelped as Lucia hit him on the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"Don't be mean to your brother," Lucia scolded him, "Dean, can you help me with these?" she pointed to her bags.

"Sure," Dean answered and took few bags, following Lucia to the back room.

"He's enjoying this," Sam said to himself, glaring at his brother's back.

"She has a soft spot for him, so it's better if you get used to it," Sam turned towards Ryan's voice and got a good look of the man. He was the same height as Sam, with broad shoulders. He reminded Sam of his father, since he held himself the same way as John.

"All women have a soft spot for my brother," that was just a fact in Sam's life. Every woman they met liked Dean. _Except that girl Mina._ He wondered what that was about.

"True," Ryan grinned. He could see some of Dean's personality traits in Sam, as well as their bond. Before, when Dean talked about his brother, Ryan wasn't sure if Sam appreciated his brother, but now when he saw them together, he knew he was wrong.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam looked at Ryan. All of this had woken his natural curiosity.

"Of course."

"How did you met my brother?"

"Lucia met us over a year ago, but it seems longer than that. Actually it was Cerberus's fault we met," Cerberus barked at the sound of his name, "We were in town and the damn dog ran away from me. I searched entire town and then remembered that maybe he came here. When I walked in, I saw Cerberus and Dean on the ground, wrestling."

"It's not my fault he loves me more than you," Dean said as he entered the room, smirk on his face.

"He won't anymore if you take trip to the underworld," Ryan challenged Dean, falling into their usual banter.

"You wouldn't do that to me," Dean pouted.

"Don't be so sure about that," Ryan smiled. Dean stuck out his tongue to him, which only caused Ryan to laugh.

"Boys behave," Lucia was still amazed how they could act like children sometimes.

Dean turned to his brother, "Sam, I think we should go find…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" Lucia glared at Dean, who just ducked his head. Sam couldn't believe the effect Lucia had on his brother.

"What did I tell you last time you were here?" Lucia asked Dean.

"A lot of things," Dean grinned when he realized there was no anger in her voice, although she was pretending to be angry.

"About where you will be staying," Lucia was having a hard time suppressing a smile that threatened to break on her face.

"Oh, that. You said something along the lines "don't you dare to sleep in a motel when you're here because there is always a room for you in my house". Did I get it right?"

This time Lucia smiled, "You did. And that means no motel"

"Yes, ma'am," Dean saluted to her, which caused Lucia to hit him on the head like she did Sam.

Sam felt something nudging his leg and when he looked down he saw Cerberus so he bend down to pet him. He always wanted a dog when he was little. He and Jess talked about getting a dog when they moved in together, but decided to wait until they had a bigger space. If he just watched a little closer, he would see the shadows of other two heads on the ground.

"I think we should wait Mike, Nate and Elle, then I'll close the shop and we'll go home," Lucia told Dean.

"Fine by me," Dean's smiled. Sam looked up at his brother. It was weird seeing Dean smile. That was another thing Sam noticed, since they came here Dean rarely smirked or grinned, only smiled. You could see in his eyes that it was true, not just put on for someone's benefit. That meant that he was really happy and comfortable around these people, since he smiled like that only with him or dad.

Sam heard the doors open, but he didn't turn around to see who it was. He turned around only when he heard girl's voice.

"Dean," Elle yelled and ran over to Dean jumping on him. Sam watched shocked, _Who the hell is she?_

Dean had no problem holding her weight in his arms. After few seconds he put her on the ground, "Hey, baby girl."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Big thanks to those who reviewed or put this story on alert… There is one more chapter after this, but I don't know when I'll post it since of today it's officially exam month… I have 9 exams so it could be a while… Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think :)

Chapter 4

"Easy, little sister," came Mike's voice from the doorway.

"You won't come and say hello?" Dean asked looking at Mike and Nate, smile brightening his face. It was Nate who walked to Dean first and hugged him.

Mike just watched it all from his position at the doorway. It was surreal, this little family reunion, if you could call it that. Even Hades was there, but he didn't know the guy that was standing next to Cerberus. Finally, Mike's face broke into a smile, smile that was very similar to Dean's, and he walked over to his family.

Dean hugged Mike like his father hugged him, "You did good, kid," he whispered to his oldest. When he decided to leave the world of Gods, he asked Deimos to look after his siblings, "Proud of you," Dean could only feel Mike's nod as he said those words and hugged him tighter.

Sam watched the whole thing from afar. It looked like Dean knew those three for a long time, judging how close they appeared to be. If those greetings were anything to go by, they were really close. Sam suddenly felt a pang of jealousy watching them.

Lucia noticed how Dean relaxed since Cavanagh siblings appeared. While they were in the back, Dean helping her put away the things she bought, he told her everything. Meeting with Mina, Christina looking for him, Cavanagh's remembering who they are.

Looking at the siblings in question, she tried to find similarities with Dean. All of them had beautiful green eyes just like Dean's, Mike's hair was a shade darker, while Nate's was shade later than Dean's. But Elle's hair color was closer to her mothers, stuck somewhere between red and brown. She couldn't tell anything about their personalities since she only met them, but from what she saw when they came, she knew Michael was like Dean. He held himself the same way and was constantly near his siblings, never letting them out of sight. She guessed it comes with being the oldest.

On the other hand, Nathan looked more at ease, unlike Mike who always had his guard up. Nate's face still held some small amount of innocence and that was only way, except the hair, to tell him and Mike apart.

Finally, her eyes landed on Danielle. She was very beautiful. Well, she had to be considering who her parents were. Most people think that genetics are responsible for someone's look, but they are wrong. All credit for that goes to person's soul, which explains how Cavanagh's had some of Dean's looks even though they weren't related. What fascinated Lucia the most, was the fact that Elle, even though she was a hunter, still had that child-like innocence. One thing was sure, she will break a lot of hearts when she's older.

"I'm so glad I finally met you," Lucia walked over and hugged every one of them, first Elle, then Nate, leaving Mike as the last one. When she let go of him, he looked a bit uncomfortable, to which Dean only laughed.

"I'm sure your father is very proud of you," in her mind there was no doubt in that. Mike nodded, glancing at Dean. He knew Lucia was referring to both Dean and his late father, James.

"Guys, meet my younger brother Sam," Dean said as he walked over to Sam, "Sam, these are Mike, Nate and Elle."

"Hey," Sam smiled and looked at Elle. _So this is the girl that called Dean last night? Are they together?_

"How long do you have till spring break ends?" Dean asked looking at Elle.

"Less than two weeks," Elle answered, sadness strong in her voice.

"Which college?" Sam was curious since he wanted to go back to Stanford one day.

"I'm a senior in high school," Elle said with a shy smile on her face.

"You seem older so I thought you were in college." _That makes Dean at least 10 years older than her, so it's a no on the dating thing_.

"Hate to break this little reunion, but I have to go and do some research for hunt near by," Ryan said as he stood up from his chair and patted his thigh, calling Cerberus.

"Tomorrow you are coming to lunch, understood?" Lucia pointed her finger at Ryan.

"Of course," Ryan smiled at her and turned to the rest of them, "Nice meeting you Sam, good to see you again kids," with that he walked out of the door, Cerberus on his heels.

Lucia turned to the group, "How about all of you go to my house and rest a little?"

"Rules still the same?" Dean had that big grin on his face, one he had when he was up to something.

"What rules?" all the Cavanagh's asked at the same time, which would be weird to Sam if he and Dean didn't do it sometimes as well.

"No talk about hunting while I'm in the house. If you come back drunk and throw up, you clean it," those rules were established when Dean was staying little longer, after his little mishap.

"What's with the drinking rule?" Elle asked trying not to laugh at Dean and how he was looking anywhere but at Lucia.

"Ask him," Lucia pointed at Dean, "now go."

* * *

Even though it was only early afternoon, Lucia's house was quiet, all of its occupants sleeping. Well, all except Sam who was sitting in the living room, coffee in hand and watching TV. He couldn't sleep, too much thoughts swirling in his head. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mike coming down the stairs until he spoke, "What are you thinking about?"

Sam looked up at him, mentally comparing his looks with Dean's. _If he weren't that old, he could pass as Dean's son._ It surprised him how Mike easily read him, like he knew him for a long time, "A lot of things. Mostly about this," Sam spread his hands to show what he meant.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mike said as he sat in one of the armchairs next to the couch Sam was sitting on.

"I mean. It's like my brother has known you for years, since you were kids. But we never stayed anywhere for longer than six months, and then I would know you too. So the only explanation I can come up with is that he met you when I was at Stanford," when Sam finished he looked at Mike, waiting for him to confirm or deny his suspicions.

"Yeah, he did. Seems longer though," _It is longer_, Mike added in his thoughts. Sam was exactly like Dean said he would be, trying to find a explanation for everything that bothered him.

"Don0t get me wrong, I'm glad he has friends," Sam felt the need to defend himself, "I just thought they would be hunters. And older."

"We are hunters. It's family business, but we try to balance it with college and high school."

Sam snorted, "And how is that going?"

"Really good actually. We go hunting every weekend, and the whole time during the breaks."

"So you're basically living a sort of normal apple pie life?"

"Yeah," Mike smiled as he remembered something, "Dean did too for a while," he let those words sink in, watching Sam's reaction.

"Was he happy then?" Sam's voice was so quite that Mike barely heard him.

"He was, but he would go crazy without hunting."

"True."

"What's true?" Dean asked when he came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"That you'd go crazy without hunting," Mike calmly told Dean while Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"No doubt in that," Dean said without even thinking about it as he walked to the kitchen. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Mike and Sam following. Finding hot coffee in the coffee maker, he poured himself a cup and explained his statement, "To be in one town for the rest of my life, working 9 to 5 for some bastard who thinks can control me, and then come to a house that is a copy of every other house in the neighborhood?" he paused to sip his coffee, enjoying the taste, "Hell no. I'd rather be on the road, sleeping in a motel in Nowheresville."

"What about wife and kids?" Sam knew his brother never wanted normal life, unlike him who craved it all his childhood.

Dean quickly looked at Mike, who refused to look at him, studying his feet instead, "That's the only thing I'd like to have. But without them being constantly in danger, which just isn't possible."

Sam knew exactly what Dean meant, after all it's what happened to Jess. When he thought he finally got away from hunting, it came back to remind him, in the worst possible way, that he could never escape.

"What about semi-normal, like the one we have?" Mike asked and Sam turned his attention back at him.

"I could deal with that. But there is one kinda big problem," Dean said sheepishly.

"And that is?" Sam wondered what his brother came up with.

"Find a girl that won't run away or call me crazy when I tell her what I do," _Or who I am_ went through Dean's mind.

"You're right, that is a problem," Sam said with a smile.

Mike couldn't miss the opportunity to goad Dean, "But what about Mina?" he asked containing his amusement.

Dean growled, actually growled like an angry animal, "I'd rather be gay or became a priest than be with that bitch."

"Little harsh, don't you think?" Sam asked, remembering the girl from last night.

"Fuck no! She's a real piece of work, trust me. She knows all about what's out there, but does she do a damn thing about it? No, she lets people die," that was mostly the reason why Dean didn't like her. The fact she was Athena had noting to do with it. _Yeah right_. Even he didn't believe that. He glared at Mike for bringing her up, but Mike just smirked at him, like he knew Dean wouldn't do a single thin to him. Dean decided to leave him his illusion.

Nate and Elle joined them soon, and five of them continued talking about different things until Lucia came back. Dean wanted to let Lucia rest, so he volunteered to go get pizza. Earlier today he and Mike agreed to get drunk, so he first bought two bottles of Jack Daniels, but after few seconds of thinking he bought one more. Dinner was spent in front of TV, watching an old horror movie, which had them laughing so hard that Elle and Dean had traces of tears on their faces. It's exactly how Sam thought family should act.

When Lucia went to bed, Dean and Mike got up and went to the kitchen, leaving rest of them to look at each other in confusion. Few seconds later they came back, Dean carrying two bottles of Jack, while Mike had the glasses.

"You think that will be enough?" Nate pointed towards the bottles in Dean's hands.

"Don't worry, there's one more," Dean told him with a smile, to which Sam just shook his head.

"Are we playing Never?" Elle knew how it looked like when her brothers and Dean played that game. She thought it was funny how Dean regressed to the age of eighteen when with her brothers.

"What else could we play?" Dean asked pouring Jack in five glasses, then Mike handed one to Nate, Sam and Elle. Dean then remembered something, "No questions about sex."

"Come on! That's when Nate drinks the most," Mike sent an innocent smile towards his brother, and Nate just glared in return. Sam couldn't help but smile at their behavior, it was almost like him and Dean.

"I have no problem with those, but I doubt you want to know about your sister's sex life and vice versa," Dean smirked at the identical looks of disgust on all three faces. To be honest, he also didn't want to know about his baby girl's sex life. If it's up to him, she wouldn't date at all. But since that not likely to happen, he'd rather live in ignorance.

"Shall we get started?" Mike asked and received grunts on confirmation from all of them.

* * *

An hour later, first bottle of Jack was gone, second bottle not far behind. All of them were more or less sober. So far it was Sam who had to drink the most, followed closely by Elle.

"Okay, my turn," Nate raised his hand, "I never had sexual fantasy involving historical figure," everyone except Dean and Mike raised their hands, which caused the two of them to grin, while Sam watched them with surprise, "Explain and then drink," Nate smiled.

"There's no much to explain, it was Aphrodite," Dean with a wistful look on his face. Cavanagh's knew all about it but Sam heard it the first time. He also forgot to mention one little fact, he was still dreaming about her.

"Queen Gorgo," Mike said looking at his glass.

"Who was she?" Sam asked because he couldn't remember her. He knew he read about her somewhere.

"She was a wife of Leonidas, Spartan king," few years after Leonidas died at Thermopylae, Deimos accidentally met Gorgo in the fields near Sparta. Only Spartan women weren't afraid of war gods, probably because Ares often appeared in their town. First couple of days he just watched her, since she was always there when he appeared, until he got fed up with it. He walked up to her and kissed her, which led to other things. Deimos thought he might have had something to do with the fact she never got remarried.

"Drink up boys," Elle said to them, and they did it without complaints.

"Your turn, Mike," Nate said to his brother, refilling Mike's and Dean's glasses.

"Okay, let's see," Mike needed a few seconds to get his mind back on their game since it kept drifting back to memories of Gorgo, "I got one. I've never been sober for more than two hours at a frat party."

"Does the buzz counts as drunk?" Nate asked and at Mike's nod he raised his hand, but

Dean's hand stayed where it was, "Something you wan to share with the class, Dean?"

"I'm gonna kill you," Dean pointed to Elle, "It was that party when you two idiots agreed to take her with you. She got drunk before I even had the chance and then I had to watch her so that she wouldn't do anything stupid."

"So that's why you two left earlier?" Mike asked looking between Dean and Elle.

"Yeah. It hurts when I remember the girl I had to leave because of her," Dean pretended to cry, which caused Elle to hit him.

It was Dean's turn and he grinned, "I've never had a relationship longer than one night. Raise your hand if you've been equally deprived," of course no one but him raised a hand, "Knew that was the way to get you all to drink," he was so proud of himself as he watched them drink.

"I don't think I can drink anymore," Sam said putting his empty glass on the floor in front of him.

"Me neither," came the reply from Nate.

"Think I'm going to bed," Elle could barely suppress her yawn as she got up and went to the stairs. She was soon followed by Sam and Nate, which left Dean and Mike sitting on the couch watching their siblings leave.

"Come on, let's go outside," Dean said nodding his head toward the back doors, "Think we have some catching up to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So where you've been for the past few centuries?" Mike asked as he sat on the porch swing looking at Dean who sat on the steps and leaned on the rail behind him.

"Basically everywhere," Dean answered looking at the yard, "Spain, England, Russia, Egypt, Wales, Japan, France."

"And you never met any of the other gods?"

"Whenever I felt like one of you was around, I'd skip town," Dean knew Mike wanted to tell him something, but he decided to keep quiet till Mike was ready since the boy was too much like him. If you pushed the subject, he would close off. Dean smirked as he remembered how pissed Sam would get when he did exactly that. And he wasn't disappointed.

Mike looked away from Dean as he started to talk, "After you left, the first thing mom did was going down to Hades. And I went with her. She was sure that if someone knew anything about you, it would be Hades. How she yelled at him," Mike let out a small laugh before continuing, "But then all of a sudden Persephone started to yell at her."

"What?" Dean knew that Hades would always be on his side, but Persephone? Sure he got along with her great, but he never thought she would defend him since she was also good with Athena.

"She said to mom that maybe you'd stay if she listened to you instead of Athena. What did she mean by that?" Mike looked at Dean, confusion in his eyes. Dean didn't miss the hurt that was evident in his eyes as well, and he couldn't help the guilt that swept through him because he put it there when he walked away.

"Before I left, we fought a lot and it was always after she was with Athena."

"Why did you fight?"

"She was angry because whenever you three wanted to go with me, I would let you. And she kept blaming me when something bad happened. It didn't matter if I had anything to do with it or not, it was always my fault."

"How come we never knew about it?" Mike's voice sounded like a child's whose world was crashing down, and Dean couldn't bear it so he stood up and went to the swing, sitting next to Mike, their shoulders touching.

"Because when I noticed she was in the mood for fight, I would go somewhere where you couldn't find us, and she'd follow me. Soon we were either fighting or"

"Please don't say what I think you'll say," Mike didn't want to hear that word from him, not in the context with his mother.

"Okay, I won't. But in the end, when you started coming along with me without asking, all we did was fight. So I left," there was few more reasons which caused his departure, but they weren't so important.

Dean stayed silent for several minutes letting Mike process everything he said, "Let's go inside, it's getting late," Dean put his hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed lightly. He went inside, Mike walking behind him.

* * *

He's not sure what woke him up until he feels it again. Feather light touches starting at his neck then going to his chest. Hearing quiet giggle on his right, he slowly opened his eyes and was rewarded with the most beautiful sight. She was leaning on her left elbow, while her other hand was holding a strand of red hair and dragging it over his chest.

"Took you long enough to wake up," her voice is soft, like music to him. Instead of answering, he turned so that he was facing her and pulled her in a kiss. She was the sweetest thing he ever tasted so he took his time. Breaking away from her lips, he started kissing every inch of her within his reach. Soon she was lying on her back with him above her, kissing again, but where first kiss was slow this one was filled with passion. When her head rested on his chest once more, he could see something was bothering her.

"What is it?" he put his hand under her chin and lifted it. He already had some idea what's bothering her, but he still wanted to hear her say it.

"I feel bad about what we are doing to him," her fingers started drawing circles on his chest.

"It's not like he had problem doing it to you."

"I know, but…"

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be alright," he bent down to kiss her but the sound of knocking stopped him. He turned around to see where it came from, but all he saw are beach and sea. He heard it again, but decided to ignore it this time and kissed her, his hands traveling all over her body.

When he opened his eyes there was no one lying next to him and all he could see was white wall.

* * *

"Dean, wake up," Sam got tired of knocking, he was now yelling at his brother to wake up. He heard mumbling from the other side of the door so he banged on them one more time and left.

Dean was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He wished he could stay in bed and continue with his dream. But it wasn't really a dream, it was a memory. His favorite in fact. It was long before anyone knew about them, while they were still hiding how they felt. They were at some beach on Adriatic Sea and they spent the whole day there, doing whatever they wanted. Groaning, he got up from bed and went to the bathroom for a long cold shower, just like every time he dreamed about her.

When he got downstairs, he noticed that everyone else was up. Ryan, Sam, Mike and Nate were watching The Godfather on DVD. Ryan was first to notice him, "Look who decided to wake up."

"He didn't decide to wake up, I decided to wake him up," Sam said to Ryan, grinning. Even though he basically only met him, Sam realized Ryan was actually a good person and fun to be around. Same deal was with Mike and Nate. But he still had some questions for his brother.

"Same thing," Ryan answered and turned his attention back to the movie, but turned to Dean again, "Before I forget, you are wanted in the kitchen."

"Where is the dead man?" came a female voice from the kitchen and Sam watched his brother grin.

"She's here as well?" Dean looked at Ryan with a surprised look on her face.

"You thought he'll leave me at home?"

Dean looked at Tegan Harper and smiled. _Persephone_. She looked exactly like he remembered; long raven hair, intelligent gray eyes and a body every girl dreamed about.

"Don't smile at me Dean, not after that last stunt you pulled," Tegan glared at him, standing close to Ryan.

"He's in trouble now," Mike whispered to Sam.

"I know I fucked up but it wasn't my fault. Not really," Dean tried to defend himself. When he saw her angry, like now, he was reminded who she really was.

Before Tegan had a chance to answer him, Ryan pulled her in his lap, "Baby, he knows he screwed up so let him of the hook and he promises he won't do anything stupid like that again, right?" Ryan waited for Dean to confirm.

"I'll swear on anything you want," Dean was willing to do whatever it took to escape her wrath. She was the queen of underworld after all.

"Just don't scare me like that again, okay?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"No problem," Dean hugged her. He intended to keep that promise.

"Good. Now," Tegan let him go and turned toward the others, "lunch is ready."

* * *

Lunch went great, and after it was done all of them helped cleaning up. To Sam it was everything he wanted as a kid; family meals, sharing embarrassing stories, just being normal. He found out how Dean met all of them, some of the stories that were mentioned last night. For all his suspicions about coming here, he realized that it was exactly what he needed to get his mind away from the things that troubled him.

Now, they were sitting in the living room and watching Troy. Lucia was sitting in an armchair, Ryan and Tegan on a small couch across her, while Elle was lying on the big couch, her head on the pillow in Mike's lap and her feet on Nate's lap, with Dean and Sam sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch, bowl of popcorn between them.

"Brad Pitt as Achilles, that's just wrong," Dean threw popcorn at the TV as Brad Pitt showed up again.

"And gay," Elle tried to get some popcorn from a bowl next to Dean so he lifted it up for her.

"I thought all women were crazy about him," Sam said turning his head to look at Elle.

"Hell no," came the response from both Tegan and Elle which caused Sam to raise his eyebrows.

"He looks fake, like Ken doll. Men aren't supposed to look like that," Tegan turned her attention back to the movie, ignoring Ryan's laugh behind her.

"What about Dean then? He looks like that," it was fun to bait his brother like that, even though Sam didn't mean it.

"I don't!" Dean protested Sam's statement.

"No, he just looks good," Tegan said checking Dean out, which caused Dean to wink at her.

"Watch it, Winchester," Ryan said as he threw popcorns at Dean.

"Behave, boys," Lucia said laughing at their antics.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm only yours," Tegan turned and kissed Ryan.

"Ewww," Dean said covering his eyes. After that they were more or less quiet, throwing few comments here and there.

"I don't get it. Where are the gods?" Nate asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked watching Achilles cry over Hector's body. But it wasn't Nate who answered.

"They said the movie was based on Iliad, but there are no gods. According to Homer, and various other myths, gods participated in the war," Mike said as a matter of fact.

"How do you guys know so much about it?" Sam looked at them, "I mean, since the movie started you've been counting how many things they got wrong," he sounded more surprised than angry about their comments. He knew his brother was always fascinated with Ancient Greece, so that explained him. This left Cavanagh's.

Dean started to laugh at his brother. He wondered how long it will take Sam to ask questions about their comments, and he wasn't disappointed, "Twin One," he pointed towards Mike, "studies history. Twin Two," pointing at Nate, "studies Latin and ancient Greek. And runt," this earned him a slap on the back of his head from Elle, "wants to study mythology or history." _Let's not mention the fact that we were there_, Dean silently added.

"That explains it," Sam shook his head.

"Someone else should've played Helen," Ryan said looking at Dean like he was asking his opinion.

"Kirsten Bell would be my first choice," Dean closed his eyes, "Then I wouldn't mind watching."

"Definitely," Mike agreed with him and they bumped fists to which Elle just rolled her eyes, "Men."

When ending credits rolled, everyone slowly got up and went to their respective rooms.

They stayed at Lucia's for a week, everyone except Ryan and Tegan who had to leave because Tegan had some important trial. But while they where there no hunts, past or future, were mentioned, simply enjoying their vacation.

* * *

Dean was putting their bags in Impala's trunk while Sam was standing on the front porch saying goodbye to Lucia. At the beginning, he was a bit unsure about her, but after this week he knew why his brother liked the woman so much.

"Look after that brother of yours," Lucia said to him Sam as she hugged him. After wondering about Dean's brother for so long, she finally had the chance to meet him. It was written across the boy's forehead how much he loved Dean, even though he'll probably never say it out loud.

"Of course I will."

"Come on, Sammy," Dean called his brother and turned to Mike who was leaning on his own car few feet away from Impala, "When are you leaving?"

"Probly Sunday morning, since school and college start on Monday."

"Call if you need help or something. Doesn't matter if it's about hunt or college, even though I doubt I'll be useful if it's about college."

"Well, I am history major. You've been around since forever so…" Mike motioned with his hand as if that explained everything.

"Good point," Dean answered and Mike just laughed, shaking his head.

"Where are Nate and Elle?" Sam asked as he walked over to Dean and Mike.

"Here!" Elle yelled coming out from the house, holding food. "We made you this for the road."

"Thanks, runt," Dean took the food from her and put it in the car.

"You'll call, right?" Elle knew she sounded like a four year old, but she didn't care about that.

"Of course I will, baby girl," Dean hugged her. It felt great seeing them again, even better because they remembered everything. When he pulled away, he saw tears in her eyes, "Please don't cry. You know I don't know what to do when girl cries," he tried to make her laugh, whipping one lone tear from her cheek before kissing her temple.

After saying goodbyes and hugging everyone, Dean and Sam got in the car and drove away, Mike, Nate and Elle waving at them until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Dean?" Sam called his brother, still looking through the window.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you had something like this while I was at Stanford," this time Sam looked at Dean, gauging his reaction.

"Me too, Sammy," Dean was glad that Sam enjoyed their little vacation. The best part was him getting along with everyone, especially Nate. His secret stayed hidden, even though Sam walked in on him and Mike talking about it several times. So in the end, all was good.

"We could do it more often," Sam suggested.

Dean ignored how Sam's statement sounded more like question, a plea, "We could," he agreed and pressed the gas pedal, hurrying to their next destination.

Too bad the next visit won't be until next tragedy happens in their lives.

* * *

A/N: That was it… for the first part of the story at least. I know there wasn't any action in this one, but that will be redeemed in next one. Don't know if I'll post sequel as a part of this story or separately, but that's something I'll take care of as I go…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, here I am continuing with this story… next chapter is half done, I just need to type it (which is the biggest problem -.-')… also, I can't remember which town boys left in CSPWDT, so I randomly picked one on the map… hope you forgive me

Chapter 6

Last night that Angela chick broke Sam's wrist, so now Dean was sitting in hospital's waiting room, reading a car magazine while waiting for his brother. The magazine was just something to distract him because nothing to do equaled too much free time for his mind to get invaded with thoughts he wanted to avoid. After his little confession about dad's death to Sam, guilt was a bit more bearable but it was still there, plaguing both his waking and sleeping hours. If dad let him die, at least he would be born again, but dad was gone for good. Dean felt inadequate for such sacrifice from anyone, especially his dad. None of this would have happened if his father had intervened.

In Dean's opinion, there was Father and there was Dad. Father was someone who just passed his genes onto him and walked away, never looking back. Dad was someone who not only passed on the genes, but been there for him all the time, helping him become who he was now. Father was Zeus, and John Winchester was Dad. How he wished it was Zeus the one who died in exchange for him. Then again, Zeus never cared that much for him.

He almost jumped when his phone vibrated. Taking it out of his pocket, he answered without looking at the caller ID, "Yeah?"

"Hey kid."

Dean had to smile. It was like Ryan knew what he was thinking about, so he called to stop him, "Hey. What's up?"

"Need a favor, where are you?"

"Hospital."

"What? Where?" Dean could imagine Ryan standing up, ready to come if he asked.

"Relax, we're fine. More or less."

"Then why are you at the hospital?"

"Sam broke his wrist. What kind of favor you need?" he hoped Ryan had a hunt for them, something he could kill.

"I found a nest of vampires. It's a little too big for me, so I figured you could give me a hand."

"Where?"

"Hutchinson, Kansas."

"We could be there in about five hours," Dean saw Sam walking towards him, his right hand secured in white cast.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, Tegan said you drag your ass back to our place when we're done."

"Sure, I could do that," Dean chuckled imagining Tegan with her hand on her hips and glaring at Ryan when she said that.

"Damn right you can. See you later, kid."

Dean put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Sam, "Ryan," he offered as an explanation.

"What he said?"

"Asked if we could help him take out a nest of vampires."

"And?"

"I said yes," Dean answered and Sam nodded in agreement.

"You know you're not coming with us, right?" Dean saw Sam wanted to argue about it, "You can't defend yourself like that, let alone hold machete," he gestured at the cast.

"But I can shoot with crossbow so I can help you from afar."

Dean thought about telling Sam to take it easy, get some rest, but then he noticed Sam's stance. It was the same one he had during most of the fights with dad, so Dean let it go, "We'll see, okay?"

* * *

By the time they came to Hutchinson and found the motel Ryan was staying in, it was almost sundown. Dean got them a room next to Ryan's with adjoined doors since most of the time they'll be at one room, so it was easier that way. After leaving their bags, Sam went to get them dinner while Dean and Ryan went over the research and discussed the attack strategy.

"Dude, where is Sam?" Dean put down the plan of the warehouse in which vampires were hiding and looked at the clock, "He should've been back by now, it's been one hour," digging out his phone from his pocket, he opened it and pressed speed-dial one, calling his brother. After the third ring, he got an answer, "Where the hell are you? I'm hungry!"

"Me too. Fortunately, I have dinner," came a female voice from the other side. Hairs at the back of Dean's neck stood up as shiver raced along his spine. He refused to panic, so he went with his usual emotion these days.

"Where's Sam?" he tried to reign in the anger, at least until he found out who had Sam.

"I thought you knew better than to leave your brother alone in a town full of vampires. Especially when one of the said vampires had his scent. I'm really disappointed, Dean."

Dean searched his brain, remembering all the vampires they came across, which wasn't much. But there was only one that got away, and it had a good reason for revenge, "Kate."

"Glad I made good impression for you to remember me so quickly. You know, thanks to your father I'm looking for a new mate, and so far your brother is the best candidate."

"You touch him and I swear to everything holy I'll kill you," then he hung up on her, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. _I'll kill her either way, but if she touches Sam…_ Dean didn't finish that thought. Ever since dad died, he's been having problems with self-control and his old personality traits, the ones he buried after leaving the gods, started to seep trough. If he lost Sam as well, there would be no reason for self-control, and he would be back to his old self.

Ryan watched Dean quietly during the conversation, already getting ready to leave. After Dean hung up, Ryan took his machete and hid it beneath the jacket.

Dean almost threw his phone at the wall. His whole body was coiled up with anger and he had a perfect way to loosen up, killing vampires. Glancing behind him, he noticed Ryan was waiting him at the door. Weight of his sword, the one that Hephaestus made for him, felt comforting in his right hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Sam couldn't believe how easily the redheaded vampire got a drop on him. He had been thinking about Dean and events concerning past few days so he failed to notice someone following him.

"Big brother is coming to get you out," Kate's voice brought him back to present.

"Can't wait to see him," Kate smiled, tracing her finger down Sam's chest. He tried not to flinch at her "caress", but luck wasn't on his side tonight, "You are too quiet," Kate pouted. She heard lots of stories about Winchesters, but so far they were overrated.

"God, you really like the sound of your voice," usually Sam was quiet when kidnapped, but Dean's habit of mouthing off to kidnappers kinda rubbed off on him. Kate's only response was to hit him, drawing blood. Before he could comment about how weak her hit was, they were interrupted by Dean and Ryan coming trough the doors. Sam looked at Ryan to see if the man was okay. His machete was covered in blood, but he was mostly clean except few specks of blood on his jacket. When he looked at Dean, fuck, Sam was kinda afraid of his brother. Half of Dean's leather jacket was covered in blood, but what drew most of Sam's attention was the sword. It's the first time he saw it, but Dean's holding it like he's been born with it. It's free of blood, which is mystery to Sam since Dean used it cut off heads, and scary looking. Pure black, almost like night, hilt with two feet long blade, color somewhere between silver and pale red.

"Hey Kate," Dean looked at Kate standing next to Sam whose hands were cuffed behind pole. In any different situation, Dean would make some remark about Sam being striper, but the blood on his brother's face, along with nice bruise on his cheek, stopped him.

"How nice of you to join us," Kate didn't move from her position in front of Sam.

"It's only you and us now," Dean grinned at her, "I thought your friends would be a bigger challenge."

"I think it took ten minutes to get rid of them," Ryan looked at his watch and then at Dean.

Dean's grin got brighter, "I think I killed one more than you."

"No way," Ryan countered.

Sam just watched Dean's and Ryan's bickering in amazement. They acted like children while his life was in danger, "Guys!"

"What?" both Dean and Ryan turned to look at him, annoyed because he distracted them.

"Could you do this later? Like, when we get away from here?"

"Not so fast Sammy-boy," they all turned towards Kate, completely forgetting she was even there, "Come closer and I'll snap his neck," she put her hands on Sam's neck, looking at Dean, but ignoring Ryan, which was her fatal mistake.

Using Kate's lack of attention towards him, Ryan took out the crossbow from beneath his jacket and fired. The arrow, soaked in dead man's blood, pierced trough Kate's shoulder causing her to stumble forward, onto Sam. Dean anticipated that and jumped in between them, pushing Kate towards Ryan, who caught her easily.

"Nice shot," Sam smiled at Ryan.

"I think so too."

"Cocky much?" Dean chuckled, looking at Ryan.

"Look who's talking," Ryan handed Dean the lock pick so he could free Sam.

"Touché," Dean started working on the cuffs, ignoring Sam's eye roll. Less than a minute later Sam was free. Dean picked up his sword from the ground and walked over to Kate. Ryan and Sam watched in silence as Dean cut off Kate's head.

In the course of next two hours, they collected all the bodies, and heads, and burned them. When the fire died, they went back to the Impala, leaving towards the motel.

* * *

Dean laughed at something Ryan said as he exited the car. Even though day started badly, it ended pretty well. Sam was safe, they were going to see Tegan and he got to kill something so it was a win for him. Dean was about to open doors of their motel room, his hand already on the handle, but he felt tingling sensation in the back of his mind.

"Hello Dean."

_Athena_. He spoke too soon and now the Fates were punishing him. _What did I do to you so you hate me that much?_ he looked up at the sky in wonder before turning around, "Mina. I'd say it's a pleasure to see you, but we both know I'd be lying."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. I just came here to gloat," she had a big smile on her face.

"Really? Why is that?" he honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well, you going back to your old ways of course."

"Shut up!" the usual reaction when being near her was still there, even after all the time he spent away from her. He didn't need this right now, not with Sam standing few feet in front of him.

"I've wondered how long this little charade of yours will last. And now it finally ended, proving to the others I was right all along."

At first Sam didn't know who the girl in front of him was, but after hearing Dean call her Mina he instantly remembered her. He remembered when he first met her and how lovely she and Dean got along. And he used lovely with heavy dose of sarcasm. Not sure if she could be a threat, Sam watched her very closely. He was quite surprised when spear flew from behind him, from Dean, at her, but she simply ducked and avoided it.

She laughed as she got back on her feet, "This is just another proof that you'll never change. You might have convinced everyone else, but I know who you really are. The anger that floats trough your veins, anticipation of the battle, comfort you take from weapons and the dislike you have for me," Mina thought about her spear and it appeared in her hand, so she threw it at Dean.

Sam watched in shock as spear flew towards him and then he felt Dean pushing him down. When Sam got up he expected to see his brother impaled on it, but instead Dean was holding it in his hand, inspecting it, "Trust me, hate is much more appropriate word for the emotion I have towards you."

Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by thunders. Sam looked up, but there was no thunder clouds above them, just stars and clear sky.

"Shut up. This is between them," Ryan looked at the sky, almost as if daring it to say something.

Mina went on as if nothing happened, "How long do you think before something happens to your dearest baby brother?"

Both Dean's and Sam's gaze, one with pure confusion and the other one with anger, turned in her direction, "I'll kill anything before it gets the chance," Dean snapped at her. His body was itching for a fight, every nerve ending waiting for release.

"That always was your best, and possibly only, skill," she was taunting him, just like before. Usually it took a lot less time for him to lose control and attack her. But she still knew the perfect way to make him attack, "But, in the end, the only thing you'll manage is to kill your own brother. The only question is will something else kill him or you?"

"Oh, shit," Ryan whispered and practically ran over to Dean, "Don't listen to her. She just wants you to fight her," he blocked Dean's view of Mina, hoping to somehow stop the young man from doing what she wanted. For someone who was a goddess of wisdom, Mina was sometimes extremely dense.

"And she won't be disappointed," Dean growled. Finally she gave him good enough reason to attack her. All those insults about him he could ignore, but threats to Sam… He took of his jacket and threw it on the floor.

Sam's eyes widened as the sword materialized in Dean's hand. Turning to look at Mina, he saw she was holding a sword as well, but hers was different. While Dean's was simple, hers seemed exaggerated, with both hilt and blade gold.

Dean pushed Ryan away and walked to Mina, sword held loosely by his side, "Let's see what you got," he smirked and raised his sword.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone, but life was hell for the past few months… 15 college exams, then my computer died and I couldn't find the part…Here's the next chapter, I know it's a bit short, but enjoy :)

Chapter 7

Sam stood dazed as swords rattled and clashed together. Even the sky was in a bad mood, lightning splitting it every few minutes and thunders roaring all the time. He knew Dean was good with any weapon, but this was whole new level. Dean moved with such ease it seemed almost unnatural, every swift of the sword was pure instinct but graceful. When Mina started the attack, Dean would easily block it before returning it more deadly. So far Mina had cuts on her shoulder and forearm while Dean had one on right thigh. It was obvious that Dean was only playing with her and that thought frightened Sam, causing his mind to wonder how deadly Dean was when serious. Apparently Dean had had enough so he decided to finish it because when Sam blinked Dean had Mina's sword behind her neck and the point of his at her throat.

"Do it. Show dad who you really are," Mina taunted and Sam could see Dean's grip tighten. He almost jumped when lightning hit next to Dean and Mina but they didn't move, just continued to stare at each other.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Sam asked Ryan, who calmly watched the sky.

"He won't do anything," Ryan answered and just as those words left his mouth Dean put both swords down.

"Leave and don't come back or next time this would end differently," Dean held out Mina's sword to her, warning and hate clear in his eyes.

"We'll see about that," Mina grabbed her sword and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Dean's whole body relaxed. It didn't matter that his secret was practically revealed, he got tired of keeping who he was hidden from Sam anyway. But right now he knew he couldn't handle Sam's question, not when he was still dealing with adrenaline and leftover emotions from fight, "I need a drink. See you later."

Sam went to stop Dean and demand explanation, but Ryan grabbed his hand, "Let him go. It's better that way, trust me." He was about to protest but then he noticed pleading look in Ryan's eyes so he nodded.

"Dean?" Sam yelled at his brother who was already across the street.

"What?"

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"This is me we're talking about," Dean grinned at Sam, glad that his brother decided to let him go.

"Exactly," Sam smiled in return.

Dean rolled his eyes even though Sam couldn't see it from the distance, "If I remember right, you were the one in trouble this time." He just knew Sam was pouting because of his comment, "Don't worry, I'll be a good boy," with that he continued on his way to closest bar.

Sam chose not to tell Dean that he was a definition of a bad boy most of the time, so he just shook his head and went to the motel room. He was in desperate need of shower considering events from the warehouse and since Dean wasn't around, he planned on using all the hot water.

…

As soon as Ryan entered his motel room, he pulled out his cell-phone and called Tegan who answered after the second ring, "Hey baby."

"Hey," her voice was tired, telling him she was working.

"We finished the hunt."

"Already?"

"Yeah, it was an interesting night," then he went on explaining everything that happened, from vampires kidnapping Sam to Dean and Mina's fight.

"So let me guess, now Dean went to a bar so he wouldn't have to deal with Sam?"

"Yes."

"And Sam didn't ask anything?"

"Nothing."

"Will he ask you?"

"Probably."

"What will you tell him?"

"Nothing, it's not mine to tell. Woman could you stop with the whole lawyer thing?" he chuckled at her.

"Sorry, I'm just going over the papers from the trial."

"I thought it was supposed to be done today?"

"It was, but then they found some new witnesses and asked if we could continue tomorrow."

"Then I'll let you get back to work, judge Harper."

"I think I'll take a break for hour or two. Go see Dean, do damage control, stop by at the motel when I'm done, see my husband," he could imagine the smirk on her face.

"Like the sound of that. See you later baby. Love you."

"Love you too, bye," he heard the dial tone so he hung up. Looking at the clock he figured he had some time to kill until Tegan came by, so he decided to visit his "dearest" brother Zeus.

…...

It only took seconds for Dean to notice that Tegan walked in the bar so he ordered beer for her when she sat down on a stool next to him.

"So how was it?" she asked looking excited.

"How was what?" he was a bit confused at her reaction.

"Fighting with her."

"Are you serious?" he looked at her incredulous, but was greeted with her confused look, "I thought you're gonna be pissed at me for fighting with her. I mean, she's your friend."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I agree with her all the time. Especially when it comes to you."

Now it was his confused again, "What?"

"I think she's wrong, the way she treats you. You're her half-brother."

"Don't remind me. Besides, the fact that we are related doesn't mean shit. Just look at Ryan and Zack."

"You're right," she had to admit he had a point there, but it still angered her. She decided to change the subject, "Why are you hiding here?"

"I'm not hiding," his answer was quiet, indignant.

"Then what are you doing?"

He smirked, "Evading."

Tegan laughed, causing other patrons to look at them, "Is the great Dean Winchester afraid of little questioning?" she tried to contain her laugh, but it wasn't very successful.

"Little? Are you kidding? Sam was pre-law, I'll be lucky if he asks less than ten questions."

"Then tell him you'll answer when you get to our place."

"I don't want to drag you into this, even though you are already part of it."

"I think it'll be easier for him to accept it like that."

"We'll see," Dean said as he drained his beer and ordered another. For the next hour and half they talked about her case, their hunts and played darts. To every other person in the bar it looked like they were a couple on a date, which was hilarious to both of them. When they exited the bar Dean hugged her and watched as she disappeared before going back to the motel. When he got back he noticed that Ryan's Jeep was missing. He smiled knowing that Tegan stopped by and dragged him somewhere, probably to the woods behind town. Entering the room quietly he stripped his jacket and rest of the clothes. When he laid down in bed he contemplated what and how to tell Sam.

"Dean."

"Jesus Christ Sam! You wanna give me a heart attack?" Dean looked at his brother, eyes already adjusted to darkness of the room, "You waited up for me?"

"No I just woke up," Sam didn't have to tell Dean it was a nightmare that woke him, because he suspected Dean already knew. After few minutes of silence, Sam decided to breach the subject "Are we gonna talk about tonight or pretend it never happened?"

"As much as I'd like to ignore it, I think I owe you an explanation," it was easier in the dark, where he couldn't see Sam's reaction or Sam could see him.

While Dean was at the bar, Sam had had enough time to analyze every aspect of the fight and the argument prior to it, from Mina's words to spear and sword appearing in Dean's hand. So far the only conclusion was that Dean wasn't fully human, "What are you?" even in the dark Sam could see his brother flinch at the question and he instantly regretted it.

"Your brother," if there was one thing Dean never doubted in his life, it was being Sam's brother.

"I know. But you're more than that."

"You're right," Dean smirked as he realized what he's about to say, "I'm god."

"Come on Dean, be serious," Sam couldn't believe his brother was joking in a moment like this.

Dean didn't know how else explain to Sam so he decided to tell a little story, "Few thousand years ago, gods appeared randomly on earth, whenever they wanted. Since they were respected by humans it was all good on that front. But between gods there was rivarly, big time, especially between those who had opositte patronage. After a couple of centuries of non stop fighting with several gods, one god got fed up with the way they treated him and similar shit so he decided to be reborn as human. Of course, his abilities stayed with him even trough his mortal life and every time he died, he would be born again. Every time before he was born he could decided if he wanted to remember everything from the beginning or slowly gain memories throughout his adolescence and have them all back in his twenties. During his first few human lives he found out that other gods did the same thing, so he avoided them. Well most of them, except those who were his good friends in the beginning. Basically, all of the gods are now walking among humans."

"Nice story Dean but you're missing the point," only thing that Dean managed with that story was making Sam even more confused.

"I'm getting there. The point is, me and that girl outside…"

"Mina," Sam said from his bed.

"We go way back. Like ancient Greece back."

"You're telling me that you are one of the Greek gods?" Sam sat up in his bed.

Dean was surprised with Sam's reaction. If he knew his brother, and he did, there was no doubt about hint of awe and curiosity in his voice, "Pretty much. And I'm gonna leave it to you to figure out which one."

"What? Come on," even after all these years, Dean never failed to surprise Sam with his behavior.

Dean grinned in the dark and rolled on his stomach, "Night Sammy."

"Not fair, man," Sam sighed before turning his back to Dean. He knew sleep would be impossible with this challenge in front of him.


End file.
